Past, Present, Future
by Ainohikari Maxwell
Summary: Slightly AU. What would happen if the pilots had kids, but died before they were even born? What if one of those kids could take the rest of them back in time and possibly even save them(forgot to add the real Chapter 2! Sorry Guys... Me Blondie)
1. Bad day X2

Past, Present, Future

By Mina and Charli

Orla hopped out of her car, a brand new, deep purple Lamborghini Diablo, and grabbed her backpack, tossing it over her shoulder deftly while sweeping her red-dyed bangs from her face. She strolled up the steps of the college that she attended with her sister and boyfriend. She waved at a few people she knew and shot a nasty gesture towards a teacher she walked past, smirking.

"Yo! Orla!" Orla spun around and saw a Goth-girl running towards her and she smiled, exchanging a high five with the girl.

"Well hiya Kil! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, they put me on suspension! I couldn't come on the grounds for a week!"

"They're such assholes, ain't they?" The pair walked along the halls for a while, since they had a good half hour before classes actually started. Kilana, or Kil as she much preferred to be called, was a Goth, dark and true. She favored blacks and dark reds, wore fishnets, a pair of heavy army boots left half undone, leather gloves that were lacking the finger tips, shirts with rather inappropriate sayings or images, she often overdid the black makeup and her hair was black and cut quite short, often done in spikes with blood red tips. Strange as she was, Orla wouldn't want anybody else as a best friend.

"Totally! Hey, you got a game next week, right?"

"Yeah, why you wanna know?"

"Cause, my boyfriend doesn't believe that you're on the team and I want to prove it to him."

"Well you can tell the prick that I'm number 02 and play left wide receiver."

"He won't be able to deny the fact when he sees you tearing up the field."

"No doubt about that Kil, no doubt about that." The pair laughed as they walked on. Orla spotted her boyfriend and made a beeline for him, a huge smile on her face. "Hey Adriano." Orla was right next to him as she spoke and yet the man didn't even glance at her, let alone give her his perfect toothy grin and loving hug as he usually did. "Adriano?" She looked at him and grew wide-eyed as he just walked away.

"You okay Or?" Kil had approached her once Adriano had walked off and placed a hand on Orla's shoulder.

"He...he...the bastard ignored me! I was right beside him, saying it right to his fucking face, and he ignored me! I'll...I'll kill him!" Orla tried to go after her boyfriend, but Kil held her back, pulling at Orla's shirt collar.

"Just leave it Orla. You can beat the crap out of him at practice tonight, you can say you thought he was the tackle dummy."

"That's at least half true Kil." Orla snorted and tugged at her shirt, tucking it in just a little bit more and doing up a button that had come undone when Kil had pulled at it, nearly revealing Orla's bra. Orla was probably THE sloppiest dresser at school. Her pants were baggy and had come off the rack in a boy's section, a button-down shirt of white was only half tucked into her pants and done up only enough to cover her chest, her stomach revealed quite clearly, she wore skater shoes and her hair of a deep chestnut, which hung down to her butt, was held in a loose ponytail, the blonde streaks showing clearly with her red-dyed bangs bright and clear. She and Kil were walking down the hall again and soon came across the dreaded cheerleaders.

"Oh God! Not them! The evil blondes! They keep trying to break up Adriano and I. They always say "You can do better Adriano, way better." It's so fuckin' annoying!" Orla crunched a fist into the palm of her opposite hand and then grinned evilly as an idea struck. She walked over to the "leader" of the "pack" and smiled innocently enough.

"Hey Sherry."

"Oh, hello Maxwell."

"I just thought you'd want to know that Adriano's older brother, Alonzo, is coming here today to watch Adriano practice after school. And if you think Adriano's cute, you should see Alonzo. He looks like the guys in Playgirl." Orla smirked at the result of her short spiel, which was the group of about ten girls all but drooling.

"Yes, well, thank you for informing us. Perhaps we shall come and say hello." Sherry nodded curtly and her and the others left, Kil approaching Orla once more.

"I didn't know Adriano had a brother."

"He doesn't, I lied. And if Adriano did have a brother that looks as good as the guys in Playgirl, I wouldn't be dating Adriano." Orla smirked as they strolled off once more, heading upstairs, to the top floor.

"Did your mom ever find your magazine stash Orla?"

"Nah, if she had found it I wouldn't be standing here today." The pair had a good laugh and then the bell rang.

_**Could all students please report to their first lessons at this time. Thank you. A reminder that all physics lessons are cancelled for today. That is all. **_Orla snorted at the loud speaker, but headed towards her first class, which happened to be her computer course, digital/graphic design to be exact. Thankfully it wasn't programming, because she would be failing it even with Isa's help. Kil had gone off to her own first class, which was mathematics, leaving Orla to deal with the creepy graphic design teacher on her own.

And creepy the man was. He was probably in his mid-thirties with bright red hair, probably an attribute of his Irish heritage, and the typical accent. He was short and most people called him "Loopy the Leprechaun" because almost anybody could look down on him. No only that, but many people, seniors included, believe him to have been "rehabilitated". His name was Mr. Ruggles, and it was often made fun of. Whether the man knew about it or not, nobody knew, because even when students in his class quite obviously called him by something other than Professor or Mr. Ruggles, he didn't do anything and either ignored them or answered.

Orla entered the classroom, which consisted of many long desks with computers on each with room to put bags or books beside each one. Orla sat down beside a fellow football player, grinning and exchanging a quick high five with the fellow, Albern was his name, Tony Albern. He was the quarter back for the team, and a smart fellow too, not that Orla had any interest in him that went past football and school. He was a big help in computer class.

"All right! All right! Get in your seats everybody!" Orla had to suppress a chuckle at Professor Ruggles. Despite his accent, his voice was rather high pitch and yet he still sounded like he was in a drunken craze. "First we'll review what we did yesterday and then move on to the next lesson! Now if you'll please open your books to..." And so Orla's day began. So far it wasn't too bad. Sure, she was planning on beating the shit out of her own boyfriend and the cheerleading squad would be down at the field, but hey, it could be worse.

And worse it got! By lunchtime, Orla was just ready to go home and skip the rest of the day. After putting up with Mr. Ruggles, there came her physical education class. Naturally, this is one of her best and something she refused to pass up even though it had nothing to do with the career she wanted. They did the obstacle course today and Orla had to verse some scrawny little nerd-boy. No challenge! She told the teacher, Mr. Keats, that she'd like a challenge, but he said that she was to verse the nerd-boy. So she versed him. The kid couldn't get through the tires, was barely able to go across the balance beam, and could barely pull himself one foot up the rope! Pitiful! At least her physics class was cancelled today. Orla decided to try and find Kil and see if she wanted to come to lunch. Maybe she'd go home to lunch today? Nah! She was a regular at the little diner a couple blocks down and wasn't going to not show up. Besides, she practically had a double lunch hour! Physics was the class she had right after lunch, therefore she had a little over two hours to go out and have some lunch and such. But after hunting for Kil for about fifteen minutes, Orla gave up and went out to student parking. She unlocked her car and slid into the seat, starting the car up with a bit of a roar.

"Nice..." Orla slipped on her sunglasses and pulled out of the parking lot, cruising down the street with a grin on her features. It didn't take long to reach the diner and she parked her car, hopped out, locked it, and went inside.

"Hey Orla."

"Hiya Mick. The regular, of course."

"All right Or, it'll be out in a minute. You're normal seat's still open too."

"Awesome Mick." Orla grinned and took her normal seat in a corner, looking out the window for a moment, watching her car. Mick brought Orla her typical drink, a large chocolate milkshake, and soon after a triple-decker cheeseburger with fries showed up. "You gunna sit down Mick? Or are ya busy?"

"You know I'm never too busy to chat with ya Or." Mick sat down across from Orla and started deftly folding a napkin. "Anything new happening at the school Orla?"

"Nah, you know nuttin' good ever happens there Mick!" Mick was another friend of Orla's, but usually they only saw each other at lunchtimes. Mick was in her late twenties and had finished high school, but flunked, twice, out of college. Orla really did pity her, but sometimes it was just too much for some people.

"How Adriano?" At that, Orla snorted softly, swallowing her mouthful of cheeseburger.

"That bastard! He's ignoring me today! Why? I don't bloody well know!" Orla quieted as Mick raised a hand as well as placed a finger to her lips. "I don't know what's up his ass today!" Her voice was a harsh whisper and she took another bite from her lunch before drinking from her milkshake.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day? Or maybe he just needs some alone time?"

"Or maybe those cheerleaders have finally got to him." Orla snarled and her violet-blue eyes blazed.

"Will you just calm down?! You're being hasty again Orla. That's going to be your undoing one of these days."

"Oh save me that old speech Mick." Orla rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cheeseburger, eyes still narrowed and she was obviously royally pissed. Mick just sighed and shook her head softly.

"I better get back to work Orla, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Orla sighed softly and ran a hand through her dark chestnut hair, the fluorescent lighting in the diner catching her bright blonde streaks. Orla finished the rest of her lunch in silence, paid her bill, left a tip, and went back out to her car. She slid back into the seat of her Diablo and started her up and pulling back onto the street and went back cruising down the road. She checked the clock and it said she still had over an hour and a half before she had classes again. What should she do? With a sigh, she decided she'd sit in on an audition she remembered was happening. She always did love to watch and silently rank the wanna-be actors. And she did have ways of screwing them up without the cast directors noticing. She rolled lazily down the road and soon pulled into the parking lot of the theatre. She effortlessly closed the door and went inside. It was impossible to access the car without her remote. She entered the theatre silently, watching the actors with laughing eyes.

After the auditions were over, there was only another fifteen minutes until Orla's next class, which was her automotive class, since her auto body class happened in the morning after computers. She grabbed her needed supplies and headed towards the automotive shop, backpack still on her back, weighed down with a few textbooks, scribblers, paper etc. She was first person into the classroom, but soon it was filling up and she was jostled forward to sit right in front of the teacher's desk. The teacher, Mr. Schott, was a younger man, mid-twenties, with an attitude and tempter that gave even Orla a run for her money, and often her sanity. It seemed that this teacher enjoyed taunting her and bothering her. The fact that she was one of only three girls in the glass was one of his favourite things to point out.

"All right! Let's get right down to business! A week ago I asked you all to draw me a picture of an engine. One inside view, and one outside view, coloured and labeled. Please hand this in to my inbox now." Orla pulled her picture out of her duo-tang and took it up to the front, laying it in the inbox. "Wonderful! Now, POP QUIZ!" Orla's eyes widened and she groaned along with the rest of the class, seating herself once more and pulling a pen and a bottle of whiteout from her backpack. She watched as Mr. Schott wandered around the room, handing out a five-page booklet of questions. He called this is a quiz! This was almost an exam! She sighed and as he told them to start, she flipped the book over and started at the questions, answering them with surprising ease, because theory work was always rather difficult for her. She groaned softly and knew her professor was watching her from the back of the room, eyes piercing into the back of her neck. Stupid frickin' teacher was screwing her up! She snarled, but tried to ignore him, continuing with her 'quiz'.

For once, Orla was very glad when automotive was all over with for the day. She sighed and made her way towards the cafeteria, to grab a coffee. Sure, the school's coffee was horrible, but she could use a cup. She didn't care if she was late; they were just presenting projects today, long write-ups on authors of poetry. Orla had done a ten-page essay on Edgar Allan Poe and she had never been one to speak in front of a group of people, at least not when a teacher told her to do so. Truthfully, Orla loved to talk, and was often being told to just shut up by many people, though they didn't phrase it as such, because then they would've wound up with a black eye, at the very least. She strolled into the cafeteria and bought a cup of coffee. It was only so horrible because it was so damn cheap. She sat down at a corner table, bag at her side and tossing her feet up onto the table as she leaned the chair back. She sipped the coffee; not bothering to gag on it like she had done when she had first drank it. She lazily drank the coffee; glancing at the clock and watching the minutes tick by. After taking next to forever to drink the mug of coffee, she left her mug on the table and left, heading towards English class at the slowest pace she possibly could.

She quite casually entered the English lesson room about half an hour late, interrupting a student's presentation. The young man seemed irritated by the fact that his write-up on Carl Sandburg was interrupted. The professor, Mrs. Ingram, rose from her seat with her rather large, spectacled eyes glaring at Orla's back as she made her way to her seat as though she wasn't late at all.

"Explain, Ms. Maxwell!" Orla slowly turned around and looked at the teacher with a mild grin on her features.

"I needed a coffee, now if you'll let me go to my seat..." Orla turned around again and started back towards her seat, stopping dead in her tracks as Professor Ingram continued.

"I did not say you could go to your seat young lady!" Orla stiffened slightly, since the term 'young lady' had never settled well with her. She was young, true, but as she was repeatedly told, she was no lady and proud of it. A woman she may be, but even Adriano stated many a time that she was no lady.

"Just shut up you cock-voiced old crone and let me go to my seat!" Orla lifted her voice to be heard without turning back around to look at the hook-nosed, squawking professor.

"Orla Cahira Maxwell! Detention!" Orla had taken another step towards her desk, but stiffened again as the teacher said her name. And not just Orla, nor Maxwell, but her full name. Her fists clenched and she dropped her backpack to the floor.

"You ain't my mother. You ain't got no fucking reason to be using my full name. You ain't got no fucking reason!" She spun around and slammed her fist on the nearest desk, violet-blue eyes ablaze.

"Double detention missy!" Did this teacher not realize that Orla hated being called anything but Orla? Unless, of course, it is Adriano speaking to her, but that is a different story.

"Will you cut that the fuck out! It's Orla! Orla Maxwell! Nothing more! No 'missy', no 'miss', just ORLA!" Orla slammed her fist on the desk again and she invisibly cringed as sharp pains pierced her hand, she had probably just bruised her hand up good.

"Triple detention! Now take your seat!" Orla snorted and glared at Ingram for a minute before skulking to her seat, scooping up her backpack as she retreated to the back of the room. She listened to the rest of the Carl Sandburg write-up and not long after was called up to speak on Edgar Allan Poe. She sighed before starting into the write-up.

As Orla made her way to the football field, she suddenly remembered she had triple detention thanks to the irritating old crone. She sighed softly and started heading back towards the school building, making her way with deft steps to the detention hall. She slammed the door open, disturbing the forced quiet, and then slammed it shut again, taking a seat at the back of the room. She tossed her backpack onto the desk, waved at a couple of the other regulars, and then pulled some homework out, starting to scribble out diagrams and answers. Stupid fucking teachers! They just like to screw up your life royally, and get paid to damn well do it!

After what felt like, and was, hours in detention hall, Orla was free to go. She made her way out to student parking and realized she was VERY late getting home. She cursed, knowing her mother would be royally pissed at her for being so late, let alone for getting triple detention. It was nearly 7:30, and Orla usually got home around 5:30-6:00, on a normal day. If she had football practice she may not see Isa or her mother until 8:00 or even 9:00. Crazy, sure, but she usually ends up going somewhere with Adriano or having a small party with one of the other football players. Maybe her mom would just figure she had had practice and not bother her about it. But knowing her mother, she was bound to worry. Orla sighed and hopped into her car, starting it up and cruising down the streets. It wasn't until she heard the sirens and saw the flash of red and blue in her window that she realized she had greatly exceeded the speed limit. She pulled over with a groan and rolled down her window, watching the officer approach.

"Can I see your license ma'am?" Orla pulled her license from the front pouch of her backpack and showed it to the officer, who nodded slowly. "Do you know why I pulled you over miss?"

"Because I was speeding."

"Yup. 'Fraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket." Orla silently bashed herself around the car as she watched him write out the ticket and hand it to her. "There you are miss, please heed the speed limit from now on." The cop left her window and Orla quickly rolled it up, starting the car again and pulling off, making sure to keep well below the speed limit this time. By the time she finally got home, Orla was mad enough to kill. She grabbed her backpack and stepped heavily out of the car, closing the door sharply. She stomped up to the house and all but kicked the door down, not even cringing as it smacked into the wall behind it. She kicked her shoes off, ignoring them as they hit the wall and fell to the floor. She stormed into the kitchen, smacking the speeding ticket down onto the table before storming into the living room once more, eyes ablaze and it was obvious she was in no mood to be messed with. She had missed football practice, those flirty and nosy blonde cheerleaders had probably ogled Adriano the entire time, Adriano had ignored her, HER! His sweet little angelic-looking Orla! She had received a triple detention, Professor Schott was still out to kill her, and both Mick and Kil had ditched her! She snorted and dropped herself into a chair.

Isa was having the worst day ever. It had all started with her waking up late. Her alarm was busted and her mother had taken all the hot water. Then her hair refused to be tamed by her usualy french braid that came down to her ankles and her worse still she had no food to eat beacause her stupid poptart burned. Her keys were missing and took forever to find! The harley refused to start and she ended up getting to class right when the bell rang. Then she failed a science test. A SCIENCE test! Her best subject! How the hell did she fail that?! How?

Now she was in the lab working on her latest project, a time machine. It was made totally of lasers and optics. Everything was going fine. The lens were clean, the lasers perfect. Everything was ready for the test. She flipped the switch and set her violet eyes on the machine. It blew up in her face. Literally. Isa was blown back into the wall and knocked out.

When she woke up four hours later, she had a spliting head ache and she couldn't feel her legs. Even worse she was blind. She screamed, but no one heard. The walls were sound proof to provide the room with privacy. Unfortunately it also didn't allow the sound of the explosion out either. She really thought that someone would have felt the shock wave though!

Oneil was walking around looking for Isa when he felt a tremor. He immeadiately went to Isa's lab. Unfortunately, it was in pieces, everything all over the floor. It would take him hours to even find Isa if she was in here. Finally after four hours of cleaning, he found her. She was screaming and didn't seem to hear him. Her hearing must have been damaged in the explosion. He carefully lifted her out of the rumble and took her to the nurse.

He got glares from the nurse as he brought her in, but he placed her on the bed and sat on the floor next to her head, holding her hand and hoping she would wake up. She had fallen asleep during the walk to the nurse. She had asked who he was and he kept answering her, but she never heard him. With his free hand, he played with her hair, brushing it comfortingly away from her face and gently kissed her forehead. Finally the nurse came over and glared at him.

"What happened?" She asked, starting to check her over after realizing Oneil would not move.

"Her experiment blew up. I found her against the wall screaming under a massive pile of debrise. Her legs were under a cabinet and she never answered me nor has she been able to see me." Oneil answered, brushing his hair out of his own face. "The explosion was four hours ago. I just found her."

"Well, her right leg is broken and her left ankle sprained. Her hearing should return, but her eyesight I have no clue about. She has a mild concussion, which could have caused the blindness. We'll have to take her to the hospital."

When Orla got home, Isa was with her mother in the kitchen, crying. Her hearing had returned, but not her eyesight. She might be blind for the rest of her life according to the doctors, but Oneil would never let that happen to her. He was there as well, holding her in his lap and comforting her with Hilde. If Relena hadn't been at a conference on L2, she would have been there too.

"But if I can't see, how am I sopposed to do my work?! Oneil can't do it for me, I wouldn't be able to see my math, and worse, I'd never be able to see the fruits of all my labor! I'd rather be dead then blind."

"Isa, I could do your work for you. You know I can keep up with you and I do know more about tools then you do. Besides, lasers would be very interesting to messs with. Besides, if you were dead, how could I live? You're my world and my best friend." He never said I love you, but it was always in his voice.

"If you were dead, then all I'd have left is Orla. I love you both, but I don't want to loose you. You are my baby. You are the one that could save us from this life, if you can get that time machine to work. Just keep trying. Do you know what was wrong with this one?"

"I think the angle of either a laser or a miror was off. That's the only thing that would make sense."

"Well then you'll just have to have Oneil help you fix that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find out why your sister is so late." She took the speeding ticket off the table and went after her eldest daughter...


	2. Things might be better

Hilde strolled into the living room, placing a fist on her hip while she glanced at the speeding ticket, her frown deepening slightly and her eyes narrowing.

"So what's this?" She got no response from her older daughter and it made her snort. "Orla Cahira Maxwell! Look at me!" Orla rolled her eyes and grudgingly, looking lazy in the process, turned her head to eye her mother flatly. "Now how did you get a speeding ticket young lady?!"

"Because I was speeding, duh." Orla snorted and rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the TV. Of course, this helped Hilde's temper none and she had to count to ten before she spoke again.

"Orla, look at me." Hilde's voice was firm and demanding, one of the few tones that Orla didn't ignore. Slowly those blue-violet eyes turned to look back at Hilde again. "Now what has gotten you acting even grumpier than normal? And don't say that you had a bad day because you little sister, if you didn't notice, is in that kitchen crying because she can't see!" Orla glanced towards the kitchen and seemed to ignore Hilde, keeping her eyes on the raven-haired woman, but not responding. She removed her ponytail deftly and ran a hand through her hair, looping her elastic around her wrist in one deft motion. She appeared to be thinking and slowly started to tell her dearest mother about her simply _wonderful _day.

"Well let me see…it all started out with Adriano **_ignoring _**me! Dead out ignoring ME! And then the pippy little cheerleaders showed up! Those stupid fucking blondes…" Orla ignored the glare she got for her use of language and continued, "I told them Adriano had a brother who looked twice as good as Adriano and, naturally, the brainless zilches believed me and were probably at practice after school. Of course, I wouldn't know because that idiotic teacher, Mrs. Ingram, gave me TRIPLE detention just for telling her not to use my full name, which she has no fucking right to do! And at lunch, I couldn't find Kil to come to lunch with me! And Mick didn't want to talk! I spent the entire lunch hour and third period watching a stupid audition in town!"

"Did you skip your third period class Orla?!"

"No! My third period class was cancelled today; thank you very much for trusting me! I came in a little late for Mrs. Ingram's class. And then Mr. Schott gave us a quiz today and spent the entire time breathing down my neck! I missed my practice, and we have a game next week, and then in my hurry to get home I got fucking pulled over and the damned cop gave me that damned, bloody, burnable thing!" She gestured wildly at the speeding ticket, which Hilde still held. The woman had never moved from her spot and Orla was still looking at her mother by the time she had finished.

"Are you quite done ranting yet dear?" Orla just snorted, snarling at the use of one of her most hated little names that mothers always seemed to use against there children. Orla turned her eyes back to the TV and Hilde soon sat beside her, putting an arm across the young woman's shoulders. "Now, what can we do to remedy this?"

"Pay the ticket, kill Ingram and Schott, and tackle all of the cheerleading squad." Orla's voice was spoken venom and her eyes were ablaze, but Hilde could also see the hurt, most likely from Adriano ignoring her.

"And what should we do about Adriano?"

"Shoot the back-stabbing bastard." Hilde shook her head and smiled slightly.

"You know you could never do that Orla. Why don't you call him?"

"I'd much rather not. I'll let him suffer." _Though I would like to know if the cheerleaders were at practice… _

"Well too bad. A mother knows best and you're going to phone Adriano." Hilde got up and snatched the phone off the hook, tossing it at Orla, who caught it deftly and sighed softly as she stared down at the keys. She laughed softly as she pressed speed-dial 4, which was set to Adriano's number. It rang and, as it hit the fourth ring, Orla almost hung up when Adriano's all too familiar voice reached her ear.

"Adriano Beltran speaking." Orla couldn't stop a smile as she heard that always so supportive voice, and caught the soft accent she had come to love as much as the man who uttered it.

"Hey Adriano." Her voice was rather soft, but her boyfriend had heard her.

"Orla! Where were you at practice?! Those cheerleaders were there, they mentioned something about a guy named Alonzo." Orla giggled softly, but shook her head.

"I have a question for you to answer before I answer your question hun. Why did you ignore me this morning?" There was soft hurt lacing her voice and, on the other end, Adriano cringed slightly.

"I am so sorry baby! I didn't mean to! I really didn't! Forgive me! Please!" Orla laughed, softly at first, but it quickly grew to hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I've just…it's always so amusing when you beg for your life." She giggled, a rarity for Orla, and made a kissing sound into the phone, but quickly she was serious again. "But you didn't answer my question, why were you ignoring me?" Her voice had hardened slightly, but Adriano could still hear and sense the hurt.

"I'm sorry babe!"

"Answer the question and quit with the pet names Adriano, spill." Orla glared into the phone and it seemed as though Adriano could almost see her cool blue-violet eyes as he audibly gulped and his voice stuttered slightly.

"It's just that…that…I was worrying about…you know…that play I gotta do…"

"And why were you worrying about that?"

"You know perfectly well why! I was only put in it because they thought I could play the part perfectly! Despite being a football player and such, it got me very unpopular among all the drama goers that had wanted the part…"

"And image means more to you than anything else, right?" Orla voice was cool, so cool that it made Adriano shiver.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" Adriano fell silent and Orla could just picture him staring at the ground, kicking at an invisible rock with those shining black eyes plain and looking both scared and hurt. But she shoved that image out of her mind, since that look had always softened her up before. Wasn't that how he had got her to go out with him for the first time? She sighed softly at the nostalgia, but quickly composed herself again.

"Speak like the man you are, Adriano, I'm afraid I can't understand contradiction." Orla almost cringed at her own voice, since when was she so cold to Adriano? Even when he had accidentally touched that cheerleader's butt (which she had thought was done on purpose) she hadn't been this cool.

"I'm sorry Orla, I really am, but it's not just status I worry about. Jeez, even if I were the lowest of the low I would worry about this play. I don't much like the part and opening night is in three weeks. Not only that, but my costume is one I'd rather not be wearing in front of an audience…"

"Since WHEN are you self-conscious, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Practice-My-Tackle-Without-A-Shirt-On-While-The-Cheerleaders-Are-Around?!" Even Hilde cringed at the tone of Orla's voice.

"It's just…ah…well…ah…don't hurt me…" Orla huffed and glared into the phone again and she knew that, once more, he had that beaten puppy look on his face. Orla looked at her mom, cupping a hand over the speaker end of the phone.

"What do I do mum? I know he's got that little beaten puppy look on…"

"Do what you feel is right dear. I'm going to go back to your sister." Orla watched her mother retreat back to the kitchen. Orla sighed softly and removed her hand from over the phone.

"I won't hurt you Adriano. It was just…having you blatantly ignore is rather…well…hurtful. I know I'm acting rather childish, but we've been together for so long and…well…I guess I'm sorry for blowing up at you Adriano." Orla had finally softened and blown off all her steam.

"I'm sorry too hun, forgive me?"

"Forgiven Addy, forgiven." Orla smiled sweetly and wished she were able to give him a big hug and kiss to make up for everything she had said. "Oh! And about the cheerleaders and 'Alonzo', I sort of…told the cheerleaders you had a super sexy brother named Alonzo that was coming to watch the practice and I guess they believed me. And if they laid so much as a finger on you I'll kill them all!" It was now Adriano's turn to at least chuckle, wishing he could hug Orla as he did so.

"So protective, hey Orla? I thought it was supposed to be the guys that were the jealous types?"

"It is perfectly legal for me to be possessive over my goods."

"Your goods?" Orla just snorted into the phone, glaring daggers at her mother as the woman gave a little snicker.

"Yes, my goods. I'm your goods; you're my goods, fair enough. Now, did those goody-goody cheerleaders touch you? Cause if they did they're going to have a hard time seeing a brick wall when I get through with them!" She brandished a fist that Adriano couldn't see, and yet the young man had a suspicion.

"Only the one laid a finger on me and that was that red-head, Ginger is it?"

"Oh that bouncing little whore! She's been after you ever since you came to the bloody school! I'll crush her into a fine powder and sprinkle her in coach's coffee!" Orla realized only then that she was on her feet, hands bunched into fists and chest heaving with rage.

"Orla! Settle down! Please sweetheart, just settle down. There's better ways to deal with them that don't involve endangering coach. Count to ten love, count to ten." Orla silently counted backwards from ten and sat back down, glancing at Hilde briefly.

"Okay, I'm fine now." She paused for a moment, allowing silence to take over briefly. "Hey, Adriano?"

"Yes…?"

"Do you think you can come over here? I could really use some company."

"Of course, unless your mother has something to say about."

"Oh no, she's fine with it." Orla gave her mother a daring look, which Hilde waved to the side and shook her head at, smiling mildly before waving the speeding ticket, which Orla would pay tomorrow at lunch hour.

"Okay then, I'll be over in about ten minutes, how's that sound?"

"Just fine babe. X's and O's. Peace out." Orla made a peace sign, despite the fact Adriano couldn't see it, and hung up the phone, leaning back against the couch and sighing softly. "I'm feeling better already." Hilde sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Why do you even need me? No matter how you feel, a short talk with young Mr. Beltran always gets you back to normal. If it were me trying, it'd take me probably a few hours never mind a few moments." Orla just grinned, shaking her head softly.

"You just don't have the right touch mum." Orla winked and stood up, running her hand through her hair again. "Well, I'm going to go change. I know Adriano sees me like this everyday, but I should make it up to him for being so rude behind his back." Orla smirked and hurried to her room, the door closing sharply behind her.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and as Hilde went to answer it, rising from her seat in the kitchen, Orla called from her room.

"I'll get it!" Orla came flying around the corner and all but flung the door open, barely taking a moment to recognize the visitor as Adriano before pulling him into a big bear hug, kissing his cheek with a grin before dragging him into the house. "I'm so glad you came Addy!" She hugged his arm, not quite like a lovesick cheerleader, but probably not far from it, and led him to the living room, pausing briefly at the kitchen entranceway to have a quick look at her sister, Adriano only sparing Isa and Oneil a quick glance, silent nod, and a mild grunt of hello before he was once more dragged off.

"Slow down Orla! You're acting like a giddy school girl!" He pulled her to a stop, chuckling as she tilted her head to the side in one of the cutest expressions of curiosity. "And you're dressed like, well, somebody trying to catch a few eyes." Orla grinned, moving to stand beside Adriano rather than before him. He had noticed her clothes, just as she had wanted. This was probably when of the outfits her mother disapproved of the most. Orla, one that didn't hesitate to flaunt herself every now and then, was wearing a black tube-top that said, in bright pink lettering, "Gone Fishing" and had a small picture of a maniacal looking girl holding a fishing rod with a picture of a girl in a bikini on the hook. She had changed into a plaid skirt that hung off her hips and reached a little past half way down her thigh. Since she was at home, she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks, showing the black nail polish she wore half the time.

"I only want to catch one pair of eyes, and I know they're always on me, or had better be." The last statement was spoken in a low growl while her eyes narrowed at the young Spanish man.

"Never do they look in interest at another girl." He placed his free hand to his heart, eyes sparkling with laughter as he looked down at Orla.

"They had better not." Orla growled her threat before pulling Adriano's head down into a rather quick little kiss. "I'm sorry Addy."

"For what sweetheart?"

"Well…after you ignored me I was just so mad…I was kinda being a bit of a bitch about it…" She lowered her gaze, her voice getting quieter as she spoke until it finally faded completely. Adriano just chortled softly and hugged her tightly, keeping a smile on his dark features.

"It's okay Orla, I understand. I probably would've taken it badly if you had quite blatantly ignored me, it's perfectly understandable."

"Really?" Orla gave him that adorable look of curiosity once more.

"Really." Orla put on a huge grin and leaned her head against Adriano's shoulder, allowing him to move her along to the couch to sit. Once seated, Orla shifted a little bit and laughed softly as Adriano moved her hair from out of his face before brushing his own thick black hair from his eyes. "Just out of curiosity Orla, what happened to your sister?" Orla just shrugged softly, glancing towards the kitchen briefly.

"I'm not really sure, but I haven't been bothered to ask either."

"Are you being lazy again Orla?" Adriano gave her a knowing look, a grin spread across his lips.

"What do you mean, again? Do I ever stop?" Orla just smirked at the rather taken aback expression that came across her boyfriend's face and then laughed softly, looking at the TV, which was currently playing last week's big football game for those poor suckers who had missed it on Sunday. Orla had spent last Sunday with Adriano, watching the game of course. She was always looking for useful plays and such, and yelling at the players when they screwed up even though they couldn't hear her. Naturally, Adriano would just sit back and chuckle, shaking his head and pulling Orla back into her seat every now and then.

"I'm not going to answer because either way I know I'm going to get a smack."

"Smart boy, good boy." Orla patted Adriano's head, petting his hair like she would a dog that had just fetched her slippers. She stopped and leaned forward to grab the remote, turning the TV off with a soft snort.

"What? No scratch behind the ears?" Orla gave Adriano a short glare, ruined by the fact that laughter licked at the attempt of fire. Orla sighed and shook her head, unable to suppress a giggle and, rather than giving him a scratch behind the ear, she kissed his ear and hugged him.

"I don't scratch…" Her voice was rather smug and Adriano just chuckled, shaking his head softly and catching a glimpse of the tattoo that spread across her back. But, as usual, he ignored such things. This was Orla, tough girl extraordinaire and rebel to the end…


	3. Life is a drag

Isa nodded, smiling slightly through her tears to her mother. She turned back to Oneil and clung to him. "How could I have been so stupid?! I should have checked it!"

"It's alright. Everything will be alright. You'll do everything you ever dreamed still, and it will be even better because you did it blind. Plus, I'll know you love me for my brains, not brawn." He grinned as she slapped his naked chest. His british accent stood out even more when he was acting all concerned for her, not that it was sexy enough. "How about we go see how your sister and Adriano are?" He kissed her cheek and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to the living room without letting her answer.

"Put me down! I can walk you know…" She grumbled. She loved being in his arms, but she would have to learn to walk without his help some time!

"Nope! Your ankle is sprained and your other leg is broken. Your not walking anywhere. Besides, we're here." He ploped down on the couch, keeping her in his lap with his arms. "Hello Adriano, Orla. What's up?"

Orla and Adriano both looked as Oneil carried Isa into the living room. Orla shot Adriano a false glare. "Now why wasn't I carried Addy?" Adriano just shook his head, eyes rolling back as he tightened his arm around Orla's waist, deciding not to verbally answer her.

Orla smiled as Oneil sat down on the couch with Isa in his lap.

"Nothing much Oneil, nothing much. Got a game next week against South-central. I can't believe they beat us last year!"

"That's because those stupid cheerleaders were in the way! I swear, cheerleaders are more of a hindrance than a help." Orla snorted and looked calmly at Isa, mild concern on her features for her little sister, while she ignored the look Adriano was giving her. "How you doing sis?"

"I'm blind, can't walk on my own according to Oneil and I can't see my work ever again. I'm just peachy."

"You can walk… When those casts come off! Until then, its me carrying you and the wheel chair." He turned back to Adriano. "Their swim team beat us too! I swear they have them on some form of steroids! Unfortunately, we can't blame the loss on Cheerleaders for us…."

Orla smiled softly at her sister, putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"As bad as it may seem Isa, you still have to make the best of the situation. Besides, Oneil, mother, and myself will all be there to help you." Adriano smiled at Orla, since it was rare to hear the young woman sound so compassionate and caring. But Adriano decided to continue talking with Oneil.

"It wouldn't surprise me. They are, like, the wealthiest school in this district! What with the fact we beat them in basketball, volleyball, soccer, and water polo I guess they supped up their swim and football teams so that they can at least keep SOME good in their name." Adriano quite uncharacteristically snarled. "We can blame it on cheerleaders, and knowing Orla she will, but that's not the problem." Adriano just shrugged softly. "I think coach works us too hard."

"I guess there is a good part. No gym for me! But still, I won't be able to see my work, I'll have to have everything done orally, and I won't be able to fix anything so this never happens again. I just wanted to see his face once. Just once. Now I'll never get the chance. I'll never see my dad. Never…"

"They won't beat us again. I've been practicing so much, I've become the number one swimmer on the team. Besides, You'll do good. Just don't let Orla miss any more practices."

Orla gave her sister a short hug, still smiling softly, and ruffled her chestnut hair like any older sister would do to her younger siblings. "Hey, I want to meet dad too and, whether you're blind or not, I can help rebuild the time machine. Think about it sis, with your smarts leading us we could build it to work." There was clear hope in her voice, but her eyes snapped into a glare that was directed at Oneil after his comment. She cleared her throat, eyes narrowed and aflame.

"Now, now Orla…no need to be giving Oneil your glare." Adriano put a hand over her eyes as though to spare Oneil her "masochistic killer" look. But Orla quickly pulled Adriano's hand away and bit him on the wrist, smirking as he yelped.

"Nobody covers my eyes or mouth, because I must be able to speak and see evil." A dark grin curled her features and you could almost picture her hair curling into devil horns.

"Well we've been having practicing three times a week for the last month and a half and Orla has missed only one. We're ready, I know we are, I can feel it, but, like you said, I swear South-Central's team is on steroids. Those guys are huge! They look like over-grown Neanderthals!" Adriano removed his arm from around Orla, making a motion to show they were broad and making a face like some ape-man brute. Orla just laughed and Adriano replaced his arm around her waist.

Isa swiped at her hand, missing by a mile, but didn't try again. "I should have worked…" Isa mumbled to herself and snuggled into Oneil's chest. "No glaring at Oneil, Orla. He just meant that you should try not to piss off any other teachers. We'll need you in that game. Adriano can't pull off a miricle all by himself after all."

"That's just as bad as the swimmers! Their times are better, and they should be way less! I swear they are paying off officials…. How else would they get away with this?" His arms surrounded Isa and kissed her forehead. "I'll fix your hair for you later." He whispered into her ear.

Orla snorted at both her sister and her sister's beau, leaning against Adriano a little bit more.

"I only pissed her off 'cause she pissed me off. Tit for tat." Orla snorted again, Adriano giving her a little swat in the arm.

"Snorting does not become you Orla, unless you are a pig." Orla turned her glare on Adriano, who just quirked a rather thick black eyebrow, his black eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Is the entire room against me?!" Orla spoke with exasperation, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. She decided to join in on the football conversation a little more avidly. "Adriano can pull off miracles, it's just unfortunate that his little puppy-dog look can't help him get to the end zone any better." She smirked, glancing at the Spaniard out of the corner of her eye, the young man just shaking his head.

"One day I'm going to catch them in the act and maybe South-Central could get booted out of the league!! Then we'd have one less school to worry about!" Adriano grinned rather darkly, something he had picked up from Orla. "But until then I'll just make sure I keep a path clear for little Speedy here."

He yelped as he got a smack upside the head from Orla, who hated that pet name, at least when it was used in public.

"You know I hate that name!" She snarled at him, Adriano deciding to be Mr. Thrill Seeker and chuckle, grabbing her wrist to keep her from hitting him again. "Don't-make-me-bite-you…"

"I bite back…" Orla gave Adriano a rather taken aback look and Adriano just chuckled.

"Would you rather be called Shinigami?" Isa asked, her voice teasing.

"Half of the football team is on the swim team, so that would be great for us too! I'll help. We should hack into their security cameras and see what we can get. Can you handle that, Isa?" He asked that before he realized how much that would hurt her.

"Of course not! I can't read a damn thing on the screen! How would I be able to hack into their systems, undetected and set up anything?! I'd be so slow, they'd catch me in minutes! So no, I can't!" She screamed, trying to get up and away from him. She managed to get out of his arms, but fell on the floor, having stepped on her broken leg. She screamed and started to cry. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" The tears poured from her eyes. Oneil tried to help her, but she swatted at him, deciding to crawl out of the room instead.

"Actually, yes I would." Orla turned her nose up slightly like some prissy cheerleader but, realizing her little folly, quickly just snorted at her sister. "It's much better than being called Speedy. Speedy is just so degrading…" She rolled her eyes as she spoke, tempted to poke her sister in the arm.

"Yeah!" Adriano seemed excited, and so he should be since getting back at any school that had beaten them was one of his favourite past times (and many guys had the bruises and scars to prove this). But even Adriano knew when Oneil had said the wrong thing. Orla even cringed a bit, huddling slightly against Adriano's warm, sweater-covered torso. Orla decided to remain quiet, either let Isa pour her heart and tears out or let Oneil handle it. Orla sighed softly as concerned blue-violet eyes watched her little sister crawl from the room.

"I don't know what we can do to help her…if she keeps going like this…who knows what she may start to think…" Orla unconsciously put a hand to her throat while she flexed her opposite wrist.

She had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would help or just make matters worse. She felt Adriano's warmth breath against her cheek and it made her smile softly, but she was still staring at the place where Isa had disappeared from the room.

Oneil sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot. She's probably already thinking about how much of failure she is. Which she isn't. I just wish I could help her. I've known her almost as long as Orla! I should be able to help her! Why does she have to be so complicated?" Oneil leaned back and started to pound his head into the couch. Unfortunately, it was a overstuffed and that didn't hurt much.

Orla looked at Oneil, mild pity in her gaze, though it wasn't highly visible. "She as complicated as I am Oneil, if not more so since she is the brainy one." Orla smiled softly, giving Oneil a hearty pat on the shoulder. "I don't even understand her sometimes and she's my sister!" Orla tried to add some comedy to the situation, but was, of course, failing miserably.

"You really shouldn't be beating yourself up Oneil. 'Taint your fault after all. The most we can do is give her as much independence as possible and, since I know exactly what you're thinking up in that brain of yours Orla, perhaps we can figure out what went wrong with her last machine and maybe start work on a new one if anybody can get hands on her blue prints"

Orla gave Adriano one of those, you-really-are-amazing-you-know, looks and Adriano chuckled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe going back in time would save Isa's eyes as well. Personally, I'd rather help my sister than spy on South-Central."

"I think she keeps them in her computer. Which was in the room during the explosion..." Oneil said, wishing there was something else he could do for her at that momment. But he knew that if he went to her right now, he'd be screamed at and have things thrown in his general direction.

"Hmm..." Orla paused in thought. Okay, she wasn't a computer whizz, but Isa had taught her a thing or two. "I could make an attempt to hack into her files from a different school computer...hmm..." Orla stayed in thought for a minute, Adriano seeming rather concerned, mostly because, as Orla said, she wasn't a computer whizz. But he remained silent, knowing any words like, "But Orla..." would get him a good solid smack.

"When has Isa ever used the school computers for her special projects? It was her laptop. She might have a back up,but I have no idea where she would keep it. We'd have to ask her, and she wouldn't give us it in her current condition." He stopped hitting his head, but kept his head on the back of the couch.

Orla shot Adriano a glare, since she knew he was giving her that I-told-you-so look. "Damn that girl." Orla sighed, running a hand through her loose dark chestnut hair, pulling at her bright red bangs. "There's got to be somebody or something that can get us access to her files...I know she's never even let me even touch her laptop, let alone look at her files."

"Why don't we just stay out of this? Ever think of that Orla?" Orla looked at Adriano, cocking her head to the side. "I really don't think we should be medling."

"Personally. I think meddling is the only way she'll get out of depression. She's already well on her way into it. How about you guys figure out a way to help her and I'll go see what I can do for her." Oneil got up and left the room, only to find Isa had been sitting on the other side of the doorway. He sighed and knelt by her, hugging her before lifting her carefully and taking her back into the other room, laying her carefully on the couch before cradling her head in his lap, gently smoothing her hair back.

"You don't need to help me. I'll get it on my own. I'm almost sure the angle of the mirror was off."

Both Adriano and Orla nodded in agreement with Oneil and watched as he left the room, looking at each other before falling into thought. But after only a few short moments, Oneil was back with Isa in his arms. Orla looked at her sister, trying to smile.

"If you're sure Isa, we'll leave you and Oneil to handle it. Unless you want or require the aid of Adriano and myself." Orla did smile, but softly and only for a brief moment.

"And if you don't need us we'll see what those South-Central jerks are up to." Orla shook her head softly at Adriano, kissing his cheek with a mild grin.

"We're all here for you Isa." You could almost hear Orla's smile, and a good thing too since Isa couldn't see it. Unlike most siblings, Orla and Isa got along quite well.


	4. Time Flies

Isa screamed as once again her vision stopped her from getting what she wanted out of the machine. Oneil watched her type and fix her errors, while at the same time being screamed at by the frustrated Isa. Unfortunately, he was not going to give in. He was determined to help her, whether she wanted it or not. "Can we work on the Time Machine instead? I hate this thing!" Oneil hugged her while she whined after finally giving up on screaming at him.

"If you promise to let me help you, then yes. I'm not just a great body, you know." He took her wheelchair and wheeled it over to the mass of lasers, wires and optics. She thought for a second then started to order him around, telling him to connect one thing to another and when he had connected everything the other machine had been connected. She had corrected the error in the machine and smiled as he told her he was finished.

"Go get Orla and Adriano! If this works, this will be our only chance!"

Oneil ran to get them and Isa hoped a repeat of the last experiment did not happen. She had corrected the error in the machine and smiled as he told her he was finished.

Orla smiled as she sat, front row center, and watched Adriano rehearse his part for the play. It was amusing, actually, that the drama director had chosen to do The Mask of Zorro and, low and behold, Adriano had landed the lead role. It was only fitting, right? For Adriano to play the masked wonder? Orla shrugged and laughed softly, watching Adriano expertly wield the sword, uttering his lines with perfect precision and with a rather thick Spanish accent he often didn't use. It was one of his traits that kind of turned Orla on. As the scene Adriano was practicing for the third time came to a close, she clapped loudly, whistling to accompany it.

"Whoot! Go Adriano!" Orla grinned as Adriano turned his masked face to look at her. "Take it off!" She laughed and Adriano just chuckled, understanding that she meant his mask, and did so. He didn't much like the mask, it was almost suffocating, and as Orla told him repeatedly, it hid his good looks.

"Was I that good Orla?" He leapt down from the stage, the tall black boots he wore clunking softly on the floor. It was dress rehearsal, only two more days till opening.

"Duh! Quit asking Addy! You were born for that part!" She slipped an arm around Adriano's waist and followed him back stage to the changing rooms.

"I know, but I wasn't fond of the part you know." Orla just grinned and shoved Adriano into the changing room, leaning her back against the wall to wait. She whistled softly and rubbed at a bruise on the back of her hand, received when she had backhanded that prissy Ginger cheerleader for trying to step in on her man. She grinned, the dark bruise totally worth seeing the girl go scrabbling off, crying and gripping the side of her face. It was protection of private property! She certainly wasn't going to get into trouble! No way! She then heard somebody come crashing through the doors of the auditorium and she ran around the curtains onto stage.

"Oneil?! What's up man?!" Oneil paused, heaving in a deep breath and straightening quickly.

"She's fixed it Orla, get Adriano…we gotta go…NOW!" Orla's eyes widened and she nodded sharply, charging back stage again and breaking into the changing room just as Adriano pulled on his t-shirt. He spun around, surprised, and his eyes widened at the look of fear, excitement, and anxiety on Orla's face.

"Come on Addy, she's fixed it." Adriano nodded sharply and grabbed his backpack before charging out of the changing room, Orla hot on his heels and snatching her backpack from a seat on the way out. "Back to the future my friends!" Orla roared off, following right on Oneil's heels with Adriano at her side.


	5. What the When are we!

Orla and Adriano followed Oneil into Isa's private lab, skidding to a halt as they saw the time machine. Orla absently gulped and moved to stand close to Adriano's side, looping her arm around his in unconscious worry. Adriano settled his backpack over his shoulder and put his arm around Orla.

"I can't believe it's finished…" Orla looked at it and then at Isa, eyes somewhere between awed and scared. She was nervous, she truly was. What was the past like? Would they run a danger of getting themselves in trouble? Adriano gave her a little squeeze around the waist and looked at Isa.

"It's all set to take us back Isa?" Adriano wasn't scared; he was excited if anything and watched Isa anxiously, eyes darting towards the machine every now and then.

"Yes. Ready guys?" Isa replied, grabbing Oneil's hand and hovering her hand over the button.

Orla nodded firmly, slinging her backpack over her shoulders and watching Adriano do the same. She entwined her fingers with Adriano's and the two moved to stand alongside Isa and Oneil.

"We're ready Isa." Orla's eyes held determination as she had forced all her fears down. This was going to work and they were going to finally see their father. She had confidence in her little sister and so, with a deep breath, readied herself for the leap back.

Isa nodded and pressed the button. There was a brilliant flash and then everything went black.

Orla forced her eyes to open, groaning softly at the rather bright light that met her eyes. Was she dead? Never had she seen lights this bright. She lifted a hand and brushed back her hair deftly, looking around the room.

"Oh! You're awake!" Her eyes snapped all the way open, having only been about half open previously, and moved quickly to rest on the figure of a blonde man. She blinked and slowly sat up, placing a hand to her forehead for a moment.

"Where the Hell am I?" She looked around again and didn't see Adriano, Isa, or Oneil. "And where the Hell are my friends and sister?!" She suddenly became worried and it didn't help when a tall brunette suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"What's happening Quatre?" The brunette approached the blonde- Quatre as Orla now knew- and sat down in a chair beside him, the single emerald eye Orla could see was fixed on her. But before Quatre could answer, Orla found herself shouting.

"Where the Hell am I?! Who the Hell are you two?! And where the Hell are my friends and sister?!" She was straight up in her bed and more than ready to jump to her feet and maybe even see if she could get a fist to break the small smirk that had settled on the brunette's lips.

"Settle down miss. Firstly, your friends and sister are in the rooms down the hall. Secondly, I am-" The brunette could not finish, because Orla had leapt to her feet and, without thinking at all, had landed a blow on the brunette's jaw with her clenched fist.

"Nobody calls me 'miss'!" The was fury in her eyes and she found herself shoved roughly back onto the bed, allowing herself to snarl at Quatre, who had pushed her down, and was now checking over the brunette's jaw. A moment later, she found a pair of aqua eyes inches from her face and a rather angry voice reaching her ears.

"What do you want us to call you?! Give us a name and we won't call you 'miss'!" Orla stared wide-eyed at Quatre, who didn't exactly seem the type for angry outbursts. She glanced at the brunette, who was now glaring at her. She found his glare, and that of Quatre, irksome and quickly dropped her gaze to look at the covers of the bed, her fingers idly playing with a loose string.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know me…" She glanced up to see that Quatre had called down and so she hesitantly extended a hand towards the brunette. "Sorry for hitting you. I'm Orla Cahira Maxwell." She didn't notice the look Quatre was now giving her and focused on the taller man for the moment.

"Accepted. I'm Trowa Barton. This is my boyfriend, Quatre Raberba Winner." Orla blinked quickly, wondering if she had misheard Trowa. Did he say boyfriend? But she turned to Quatre and shook his hand as well, smiling slightly.

"Simply out of curiosity Orla…are you any relation to one Duo Maxwell?"

"Well…ah…"

"ORLA!" Orla's eyes turned quickly to the door to see Adriano come running in, jumping on the bed like a little child and hugging her. "I am so glad you're okay!" He looked quickly at Quatre and Trowa, not sure whether or not to glare. Orla quickly settled the problem.

"Oh…ah…Adriano, this is Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner." Adriano got to his feet and shook the hands of both the men before bowing rather stiffly.

"Adriano Alano Beltran, it's a pleasure to meet both of you." Adriano then sat back down on the bed, slipping an arm around Orla with a small smile. "So…" He looked at Orla. "Are we where we want to be?" Orla shrugged slightly.

"Only Isa could tell us and I think she's still asleep."

"We'll go check on your friends now." Quatre spoke while getting to his feet, Trowa silently following suit. The two left the room and Orla couldn't help but lean against Adriano. Already she was very worried about where they were…

Isa awoke with a massive headache and blinked. She opened her eyes and saw a blue wall. WAIT! A BLUE wall?! How could that be?! She was blind! Her sight had been destroyed by the last experiment! She looked around some more, relishing in the fact that she could see after two months of eternal darkness.

Quatre led Trowa into Isa's room, a small smile on his features that quickly became a broad grin when he saw Isa was awake.

"Oh, you're awake too, that's good. How are you feeling?" Quatre moved to sit on a chair that had been placed beside her bed, Trowa standing behind him with only mild concern in his eyes and a bruise starting to become apparent on his jaw.

Isa turned toward them and immediately recognized them as two of the Gundam Pilots. She had no clue which they were and if they even knew the other pilots yet, but she did know what they did, or had done... "Headache and I can see now...."

Quatre nodded softly and Trowa left immediately to get her some painkillers to relieve her of her headache. However, her second statement made him curious.

"Whatever do you mean by 'you can see now'? Were you unable to see before?" He watched her intently, rather surprised that she had a headache while Orla had been spry enough to slug Trowa hard enough to leave a bruise. Everybody was different though, as Quatre had learned.

Isa realized what she had said and groaned. Why did she have to say that? Why would she say that?! "I've been blind for the past two months. Where is my wheelchair? And my companions?"

Quatre chuckled softly and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Your wheelchair is just over there and your friends are in the other rooms." He motioned from left to right. "Orla and Adriano are awake already, but the other fellow, that I know of, is still unconscious." Just then, Trowa returned and handed Isa a glass of water and a couple of painkillers with a very small smile.

"Have you introduced yourself yet little one?" Trowa whispered near Quatre's ear, making the blonde giggle childishly and push him away.

"No, but cut that out!" Quatre gave Trowa a small, and very fake, glare before turning back to Isa. "I'm sorry. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and that is Trowa Barton, my boyfriend."

The last two words were spoken with some sort of pride and it made Trowa smirk as he dipped his head in welcome to Isa.

"Thank you." She said to Trowa and took the painkillers. "Isa Lorelie Maxwell, pleasure to make your acquaintances, 03 and 04. Did Orla give you that bruise?" Isa asked while moving her wheelchair close enough to herself so she could get into it with as little pain as possible. Her leg hadn't healed correctly and she had refused to let them break it again and fix it. There was no reason, as long as she could walk if needed.

Quatre blinked again at the last name and was made further curious. He had never gotten an answer from Orla, seeing as Adriano had come charging in. And what confused him even more was that Isa actually knew who they were! He decided to question her on it.

"The pleasure's all ours Isa. But how, may I ask, do you know who we are?" Though Quatre seemed puzzled and curious, Trowa grunted softly as Isa mentioned the bruise. He simply gave a taught nod of his head and absently fingered the darkening area while muttering curses under his breath, wondering how Orla could be that strong.

"My mother told me about you and I have done so many papers on you guys. Trowa, might I suggest an ice pack? She plays football and one of her nicknames if the Goddess of Death. That's why it caused so much damage. I'll tell you guys more once I see Oneil and the others."

"Your mother…" Quatre looked at Isa and just shook his head slightly and got to his feet. "I guess we'll invite all of you down to the sitting room where we can talk in more comfort. Trowa, can you go and see if the last fellow's up." Trowa nodded tightly again and left the room, Quatre shaking his head slightly. "Now, do you need any help getting into your chair? Then again, there are stairs to go down…" He shook his head again. It was only then that he realized that Isa had mentioned one of Orla's nicknames being the Goddess of Death. Now THAT was getting a little eerie…

"The last of the four is awake Quatre." Quatre looked at Trowa and nodded. "He's coming over here right away to help you Isa." Trowa nodded slightly at Isa before heading back down the hall to invite Orla and Adriano down to the sitting room.

"I can walk downstairs. Just as long as I can get into my chair afterwards." She smiled at him and Trowa.

Oneil walked in soon after Trowa left and Isa smiled. "Oneil! Are you okay? Were there any adverse affects?" She asked. Oneil came over and kissed her.

"Fine. Oneil Yuy. Who are you?" Oneil turned toward Quatre.

Quatre nodded and smiled at her small request and watched Oneil walk in, stifling a soft chuckle at her concern. Ah, boyfriends. Quatre had to do a double take as Oneil introduced himself. Oneil…YUY!

"Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre extended a hand to Oneil with a small smile, having quickly composed himself. He'd ask about it later, it had just been a surprise, as was finding out the two girls carried the last name, Maxwell. Thankfully Adriano seemed normal…in the sense that he didn't seem related to any of the other pilots. "Well, I'll take you two down to the sitting room where I'm sure Orla and Adriano are waiting with Trowa." He moved over to the door only after grabbing Isa's wheelchair to allow her to walk down with Oneil's help if she needed it.

Oneil went to take her into his arms when she glared at him. "I can see now and you know I can walk short distances. I'd like to at least stretch my legs after being unconscious for god knows how long." Oneil nodded in shock. How had she gotten her eyesight back? He just walked beside her, giving her support when she needed it, and with that followed Quatre to the sitting room.

Upon entering the sitting room, Oneil now pushing Isa in her wheelchair, Quatre found Orla and Adriano lolled out lazily on the couch, Orla staring idly at the high ceiling, and Trowa holding an ice pack to his jaw while keeping his eyes on the entrance and Orla, as though scared she would hit him again. Quatre went promptly over to Trowa and perched himself on the arm of the chair.

"Oneil, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, Oneil Yuy." Quatre noticed a flicker of surprise in Trowa's eye but nothing more as the silent young man just nodded at the two. Orla and Adriano had sat up to leave room for the others on the couch, Orla smiling at Isa with her eyes shining.

"I almost can't believe it worked Isa! I can't believe we're actually here!" Orla was all but bouncing off the walls and Adriano had to keep a firm hold on her to keep her from doing so. It had taken Orla a little while to realize that Quatre and Trowa were two of the pilots their father had fought alongside of. But the question was…where was their dad?!

"Orla, as happy as I am that it worked, I really wanna know when we are. Now calm down before you end up knocking me over!" She turned back to the two pilots and smiled. "You're probably wondering about the names. But before we answer anything, I really need to know what year it is." She rolled her chair next to Oneil's seat on the couch.

Orla grinned and practically bounced herself, purposefully mind you, onto Adriano's lap. Adriano glanced at Oneil with a look that clearly read 'How I envy you…' simply because Oneil was lucky enough to have a girlfriend that didn't bounce over the moon when she was excited. Quatre shook his head slightly, amazed by the fact that the four people across from him were older than he was.

"It's A.C. 199 Isa. Why do you ask?" Rather than letting Isa answer it in a logical way, Orla decided to pipe up.

"We came back in time to find our dad! We reeeeeeally wanted to meet him!" Orla was bouncing again and was soon pushed off the side of the couch to land in a heap on the floor. "Owwwyyyyy!" She glared at Adriano and got to her feet, huffing as she leaned against the arm of the couch. "Meany…" She muttered, ignoring the pointed look Adriano gave her.

Quatre decided to ignore Orla and kept his attention focused on Isa. Trowa, though staring at Orla as though she were some kind of three-headed creature of myth, listened intently to Quatre and Isa.

"I'd like it if you answered my question Isa." Quatre spoke strongly, even if his voice was a typical indoor level, he didn't want to lift it over the muttered argument going on between Orla and Adriano.

"We are from AC221. We came back to change the past." Isa answered, noticing Trowa's stare.

Oneil was looking at Orla and Adriano. "Quit it. We need these people to help and I won't lose our chances because you guys are being stupid," he hissed.

"AC221?" Quatre queried quietly, but nodded softly. "So you really did use time travel. How very interesting. Do they actually produce such things in your time?" Quatre paused in his questions, which were currently whizzing through his mind, when Trowa cleared his throat.

"More than anything, I would like explanations of your names." He glanced at Adriano, who had stopped bickering with Orla at Oneil's harsh whisper, and was now holding a hand over Orla's mouth while his other arm pinned her arms at her side. "Of course, I need no explanation of your name Adriano, merely that of Orla, Isa, and Oneil." Adriano nodded and smiled in understanding, but it was ruined as he yelped in surprise and pain. Orla was grinning wickedly and dancing just out of his reach. She had bitten his hand.

"Sometimes I feel I would've been better off without her…" Adriano muttered quietly, Orla not hearing his words and continuing to dance just out of his range.

"As I was saying, Isa, an explanation of your names would be nice." Trowa allowed a small, but genuine, smile to grace his features, not allow the large ice pack covered bruise to hinder it.

"Our mother is Hilde Maxwell, better known to you guys as Hilde Schibeker. Our Father is... was The God of Death, Duo Maxwell." Isa explained for Orla and herself.

"My mother is Relena Dorlin Peacecraft-Yuy. My father was the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy."

Isa sighed and looked at Oneil. "Do you have a Tranquilizer?" Oneil shook his head. "Would you guys happen to have one?"

Quatre and Trowa nodded rather slowly as though trying to piece everything together. Trowa was the first to speak, Quatre still putting everything together and adding in a few hazy pieces of the puzzle.

"I never would've guessed Heero would become a father. Then again, he seems to like Miss Relena an awful lot and I think they are going out." Trowa shrugged slightly. "Not like it's out place mind you. As for Duo though, it doesn't much surprise me. He's a little more carefree and him and Hilde have always gotten along…at least always since the day that Hilde switched sides." Trowa chuckled slightly, giving Quatre a little nudge to bring him from thought. Quatre returned in time to hear Isa's question.

"I'm afraid we don't keep tranquilizers here." His look was truly apologetic and he cringed as Orla yelled.

"Shinigamiiiiiii!" She leapt nimbly over the back of the couch and landed smartly beside Adriano, looking as though nothing had happened. "Now, what is this I hear about a Tranquilizer, Isa? You should know better, sleeping pills make me even more hyper 'cause when I wake up I have so much more energy! That and I have caffeine almost naturally flowing through my veins." Here she grinned and leaned against Adriano.

"I know why you're so hyper!" Adriano snapped his fingers. "We haven't been having practices for football!" Orla sniffed and shook her head.

"No, it's that new cologne of yours Addy! I know it is!" She poked at his neck as though it were something new and fascinating. "I've been like this ever since you've changed colognes." Adriano just nodded and sighed softly, knowing he'd have to switch back whether that was the reason or not. Orla had actually settled though and was watching Isa quietly.

"Now…both your girls are Hilde's daughters and you say Duo is you father. Which one of you is older?" Quatre looked between the two girls. There was a difference between them, subtle as it was. The hair certainly was rather…Duo-esque.

"You'd never believe me...." Isa said, pulling her long braid over her shoulder and redoing the bottom. It was a habit that she had never broken herself of. Besides, it was frayed and she hated it when it was frayed.

Orla laughed softly and was soon looking at Quatre with amusement on her face. Before she could start bouncing, Adriano laid a firm hand of warning on her shoulder and she controlled herself. "Well we don't know that sis! Isa and I are twins, see, she's only my little sis by like…a few minutes! It's enough to make me the evil one though!" With that, she cackled insanely and wasn't stopped until Adriano smacked her in the head sharply. Funny, Trowa mused, that reminded him much of Duo, the baka always getting himself smacked upside the head for being stupid.

"So is there truth in the idea of their being an 'evil twin'?" Trowa asked rather jokingly, or as jokingly as one so silent and unrevealing of emotions could muster.

Orla just grinned maniacally but remained silent as she felt Adriano's fingers dig into the muscle and sinew of her upper arm.

"I am younger by four minutes." She giggled at Trowa's joke. "Probably! After all, she does punch people for calling her polite names." Oneil pulled Isa from her chair and into his lap, wrapping his arms possively around her waist.

"I definitely got the good twin."

Orla continued to grin, but Adriano wouldn't let her say a word. Trowa winced slightly and realized only then that his icepack had fully thawed by that time. He placed it on the table besides his chair, giving a very small smile towards Isa.

"Yes…well…everybody has different preferences in names…polite and other." He cleared his throat, rather embarrassed by the fact for some reason. The last girl that had hit him was Catherine, and he didn't recall her leaving a bruise. Quatre just giggled softly and kissed Trowa's cheek.

"Don't worry about it Trowa. That bruise'll be gone in a day or two and it should leave no adverse affects." Trowa smiled at his boyfriend and slipped an arm around the slim waist. His eyes turned as Adriano spoke.

"She's done far worse to people for calling her 'miss', believe you me." Absently, Adriano worked his jaw and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "That took a good two weeks to heal." He muttered softly, Orla snickering and patting his hand. At the 'good twin-evil twin' comments, Adriano shook his head, but Orla decided to give her two cents.

"Of course there are evil twins and good twins! Do I really look like an good, innocent little college student?!" Her eyes flashed at that and her smirk darkened slightly before she laughed as though she were having the time of her life. She was silenced at a painful pinch on the pressure point of her shoulder.

"I know I got the evil twin. Not like that's a totally bad thing, I'll just being the one trying to hold my girlfriend back from tearing cheerleaders limb from limb and plowing football players into the ground." Adriano smirked and looked at Orla, ignoring the glare of daggers he was getting from her. However, before anything more could be said, there was a very loud banging at the door and it made everybody's heads snap around.

"Ah…I'll go get that." Quatre got up with a small smile around the room and hurried to the front hall and front door. Everybody heard the door open loud laughter and chatter following, but it sounded like only one person was creating the disturbance.

"Well heya Quat! Long time no see, eh blondie?!" There was the sound of something hitting a wall and of other 'hellos' that were barely heard by the five people in the sitting room. "We didn't come at a bad time did we Quat? We were all just in the area and decided to come a-visiting!" A moment later, a young man with a long chestnut braid bounded into the living room, followed more sedately by another young man with messy dark brown hair and cool blue eyes and an Asian man with black hair. Quatre brought up the rear, moving to sit on the arm of Trowa's chair again. The three newcomers paused as they saw that Quatre and Trowa had guests as was. Duo was automatically bounding around and hugging everybody, loudly introducing himself to Orla, Isa, Adriano, and Oneil.

"Well hey! I'm Duo Maxwell and these are my pals Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei! Don't mind Wufei, he's just a little cold 'cause he ain't getting any!" Duo laughed and dodged around the fist that was lashed at his head.

"Baka!" Duo ignored Wufei and bounded over to an empty armchair, sitting down with a huge grin still on his face while Heero and Wufei sat on another couch that was a little bit away from the main group.

Isa stared at the people coming in. Who would have thought it would be that easy.... "He... hello. I'm Isa Maxwell."

"Oneil Yuy...." Oneil just stared at his father after that. His mother had always said he looked like him... Well, except for the shoulder length hair. But still, the resemblance was amazing!

Orla stared, wide-eyed, as did Adriano, as the last three pilots entered the room. 01, 05, and, yes, 02. Orla leapt to her feet and soon bounded over to Duo in much the same fashion as Duo had bounded around the room. She gave him a huge bear hug, lifting him from his seat without difficulty.

"Well hey Duo Maxwell! I'm Orla Maxwell! It's a long-awaited pleasure to meet you!" She laughed and quickly bounded off again to glomp onto her other favourite pilot, 05. The scowl and muttering of 'injustice' and 'stupid onna' from Wufei did not hinder her huge hug that was cutting off the Nataku pilot's breath. "Hey Wufei! I've always wanted to meet you! I so loved Nataku!" She bounded off again, jumping over the back of the couch and landing beside Adriano again with a huge grin on her face.

She took in the rather stunned and annoyed expressions that were on the faces around her. Adriano dipped his head at Wufei and Duo, smiling in mild apology.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a little…well…the attic light is out right now I think." He tapped his head lightly, receiving a smack from Orla for his words. Duo, however, laughed while Wufei nodded in total agreement, glaring daggers at the back of Orla's head.

"We found him sis! I can't believe we actually found him!" Orla hugged Isa most uncharacteristically and started bouncing up and down on the couch excitedly. Adriano realized that he hadn't introduced himself, though he wasn't sure whether or not any of the pilots would notice after the announcement of Oneil, Isa, and Orla's names (and Orla's little display).

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Adriano Beltran, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled slightly, brushing his hair back from his eyes with a deft hand.

Heero stared at Oneil. 'That boy looks too much like me. But it isn't logical. He's older than me!' Heero's mind turned over every possible explanation and all came up as impossible.

Duo hugged Orla back, scared by the fact that she could lift him. Wait, did they say Maxwell?! "Found who? Were you guys survivors of the Maxwell Massacre?"

"No, we are from the year AC221. We have come back to meet you guys...." Isa said slowly, just staring at her father. She got up and carefully walked over to him, feeling his face, trying to prove to herself that this wasn't a dream.

Orla was laughing again and was soon on her feet, moving to perch on the arm of Duo's chair (since perching on the back of the chair like she wished to do would've caused it to topple over). She shook her head at Isa and pushed her back a bit with a fake scolding glare.

"Isa! You're going to scare him!" Truthfully, Duo was already rather scared. Not only did that Isa Maxwell person claim to be from AC221 but they had come back to meet them, the Gundam pilots. But Orla decided to start questioning Duo. "Maybe I can explain this time. Weird as it may seem, we came back in time to meet our dads, or Isa, myself, and Oneil did." At that, she poked Duo and glanced laughingly at Heero. "Our mother is Hilde Maxwell." She smirked and poked Duo again, grinning as he glared at her. "She was Hilde Schibeker before she married and took the name Maxwell. She always said that Isa and myself took after our dad, especially me though. Isa got his computer smarts, but I think I got everything else." Orla stuck her tongue out at Isa. "Do you get it?" She paused and lowered her voice. "Do you get it dad?" She smirked, eyes dancing with laughter and her maniacal look.

Duo just stared at Orla and Isa, not sure what to think, do, or say. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa seemed amused, but Heero was too busy trying to figure out Oneil. Orla's poking was annoying and he glared and snarled at her several times while she was doing it. Hilde Maxwell? Computer smarts? And he couldn't deny the fact they had mentioned Hilde, HIS Hilde. What really caught him off-guard was the utterance of three letters…D-A-D. Did that girl just call him dad? Impossible! They had to be older than him! "Did you just call me dad?" He looked between Isa and Orla skeptically, making Orla laugh. Duo just blinked, totally frozen of thought. Adriano couldn't help but pity the poor guy as he watched from his seat on the couch, sometimes catching a glance from Trowa or Quatre that also held pity and amusement.

Isa stumbled backward and nearly screamed when she hit the floor, her bad leg twisted awkwardly underneath her. She nodded at duo while wincing in pain. "Yes. And don't you think your scaring him more, Orla? First off, you didn't get his amazing good looks, I did. Second, you're bouncing all over him! I think he has more reason to be afraid of you!" Isa tried to get up bit failed, her leg collapsing underneath her. It seems the doctors had gotten what they wanted after all. It had broken again.

Orla smirked. "Well at least I'm not all staring at him and touching his face!" She poked him in the arm again, smirking. "Of course I called you dad! Father's too stuck up a word and daddy is too childish! Besides, he bounces too!" Orla grinned and was tempted to pull Duo out of his chair and bounce around the room with him. "And what are you talking about?! I don't look any better or any worse than you do! Sure, you have longer hair and actually wear a braid, but that just makes you look like a little nerd!" Orla glared at her sister, not exactly noticing that Isa was hurting.

Adriano stood up and moved to stand beside Duo's chair, smiling apologetically as he pulled Orla away from him and shoved her to stand behind him. "My apologies…ah…Duo…Mr. Maxwell…" There was clear confusion on Adriano's face and he finally just sighed. "She's hyper, why I do not know." He smiled again and turned to Orla, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Why not go bother Mr. Chang for a while, okay?" Orla brightened a bit, glad that Adriano hadn't caught the obscene gestures she had been giving him behind his back.

"K!" She bounded over to the couch where Wufei and Heero sat and dropped down between them, glomping onto Wufei's arm. "As I said, Nataku was just so great! Came in neck-and-neck with Deathscythe! And I always did admire your skill with a sword! Unfortunately there was never a good fencing team at school and mom refused to let me take private lessons! She wouldn't even let me enroll in the local martial arts classes!" Wufei had no idea how she could blabber on, but it soon became annoying. About two minutes after Orla had started, she stopped to finally take a breath and found a blade held to her throat. How had Wufei brought a sword in and how had it gone unnoticed to her?!

Before she could say anything more, she was running for her life with Wufei chasing her around the room ranting and raving about justice and lack thereof and onnas and lots of other things (Chinese curses included). Orla wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream, so just ran around the room with all her haste, Adriano shaking his head, but sitting on the couch to watched 05 chase his girlfriend with a mild satisfaction clear on his face.

Oneil went over to Isa and gently picked her up, placing her in her chair and carefully going over her leg. Duo came out of his thoughts when he realized she was hurt and looked at her. "Are you all right?"

Isa gave a small scream when Oneil pressed on the break. "It broke again. We need to take you to the hospital."

"I can set it. Quat, don't you keep splints around? I think we have everything needed right here." Duo said, looking at the woman who claimed to be his daughter.

Orla had now stopped running around the room and had taken up a lovely brass candlestick and was 'sword fighting' with Wufei, parrying his thrust with some difficulty. Adriano kept his eyes on the scene but his fun was spoiled when Trowa finally got up and put an end to it, glaring at both Orla and Wufei and muttering a few threats, he was sure. Orla huffed and marched back over to the couch, lowering herself to the floor rather than onto he plush seat and leaned back against Adriano's legs.

"No fair! I was just defending myself!" Adriano was glad to see she had lost all her excess energy and was calm now, if not a little peeved. Trowa returned to his seat once he was sure that Wufei was calmly seated again. Quatre was looking worriedly at Isa though and didn't notice the return of his boyfriend.

"Yeah…I think we have something somewhere." Quatre looked at Trowa, eyes rather wide with pleading. "Can you go look Trowa?" Trowa looked at Quatre, ready to give a negative response, but when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face he sighed softly, nodding and leaving the room. "I love my Tro-chan!" Quatre laughed and Duo chuckled as well. Orla just gave Quatre a rather weird look. Heero was sitting back, watching Isa as well, though he wasn't thinking along the same lines as Duo in fixing it. No, Heero was being Heero and didn't understand why she didn't just pop the bone back into place, tape it up a bit and keep going.

Duo set the bone carefully. It seemed to be a clean break, but then again, anything seemed to be easy to him. Isa held in the scream while practically breaking Oneil's hand. Trowa returned with the splints and gauze to hold them in place. Duo placed the splints on each side of her leg and wrapped them in place. "There. Now stay off of it and explain to us how any of what you just said is true."

"Well first off, I never expected you guys to believe me. So ask me any question that would not be common knowledge about you. Something only you guys and the girls would know." Isa replied, completely confident in her knowledge of them.

Trowa was the first one to ask a question. "My real name. What is my real name?"

"Well, your very first name, the one you were born with, is Triton Bloom, after that you went by Nanashi, or No Name." Isa replied. Trowa's face was unaffected, but in his eyes you could see his amazement. "Anyone else?"

"Alright, where do I keep my weapons?" Wufei asked.

"Do you mean excluding the 4 katanas, 16 daggers and pair of sai up your ass? They are kept in Nataku." Isa smiled though Wufei seemed insulted, angry, and surprised all at once. "And Nataku was the nickname of your wife, M-" Isa was stopped by Wufei's hands around her throat, choking. Oneil and Duo were on him in a second, removing his hands and holding him back. "I guess I'll have to keep that to my self…."

"What was my favorite past time as a child?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"Playing dolls and dressing up, including putting make-up on, with your sisters." Quatre couldn't help but blush softly, knowing that he couldn't deny it.

Duo looked at Quatre. "What?! I have 29 sisters! I had to do it!"

"Right…. No wonder your gay…." Duo whispered.

"At least my love will admit to loving me!" Quatre said.

"Mine will! Just not in public…." Duo mumbled the last bit.

"Alright. Heero, do you have a question?"

"How many times have I threatened to kill Relena?"

"Verbally? Four. Looks? Six." Isa replied, rubbing her throat. "Duo?"

"Who took me in? Who taught me how to braid? Where did my last name come from? Why do I call myself the God of Death?" Duo rushed.

"Slow down! Ok, so the first one…. Solo, followed by the Maxwell Church after you and your gang broke into a military institution to steal food. Followed by the scientists after the Maxwell Church Massacre. You took your name from the church. Sister Helen taught you how to braid after you refused to let your hair be cut. And as to the God of Death one? You never believed in God to begin with. You've seen so much death and almost never anything good. The few good things you have seen have been Hilde living and telling you she loves you, though never in public to date." Isa said, tears coming to her eyes when she remembered how she had come across this information. It had been in a diary left by Duo, locked up in the attic with the rest of his things. She'd found his old uniform as well. She wiped them away and smiled. "Anything else?"

"One more. Why would you want to change the future if it is so great for you guys? I mean, you seem to have a great life without us." Quatre asked.

"Actually, our lives are in constant danger. I had to move around for years because the government was after Relena." Oneil said.

Oneil's eyes finally turned from Heero to glance quickly at Quatre as he spoke before turning back to his father. Everybody present in the room, or at least the five pilots, were all quite amazed and, yes, just a little nervous. These people knew about them and were from the future, or so they said.

"Look, Quatre, or Mr. Winner, whatever I'm supposed to call you, the future ain't all hot. Sure, ain't much war or nothing, but it was true the government went after Relena." Orla watched the blonde pilot with a slight smile, her eyes serious for a change. "We've all had some problems I think. In my opinion, I think we wish to change the past so that our future is even better. Heck, I know I could've used a male role model growing up. Like, look at me! I am so damn feminine it's not funny!" Orla leapt to her feet and motioned at her over-sized pants and shirt, both of which hung off her form like drapery. Adriano rolled his eyes and allowed her to speak. "Besides, I think mum wouldn't be so pissy if there was actually somebody to help her keep Isa and I in line." Orla sat down on the couch

Orla sat down on the couch, leaning back to stare at her father.

Quatre turned a skeptical look on Trowa, who merely shrugged slightly. "I don't see a problem." Trowa commented quietly to his boyfriend, who giggled softly behind his pale hand.

"Maybe there's a guy hiding beneath those curtains?" Quatre muttered but, unfortunately, was heard by Orla.

"Who you talkin' 'bout Winner?" Orla half glared at the blonde, who gave her the typical 'I'm-to-cute-to-be-guilty' look. She merely snorted and glared again. "Watch it buster or I'll damn well show you how feminine I am." As he sentence finished, she found a strong hand over her mouth and an equally strong arm around her waist.

"Try it, Orla, and I'll have to lock you in your kennel." Orla merely growled at her boyfriend and tried to bite his hand or wrist with no success and instead settled back on the couch with a huff. Quatre, however, was wearing an utterly horrified look.

"I have 29 sisters, I do not wish to view anything Ms. Orla." Quatre was blushing furiously and Trowa was trying not to grin.

"More like you'd have to teach her how to be feminine… " Isa mumbled. Oneil tapped her shoulder teasingly.

Orla snarled and glared at her sister, trying to push away Adriano's hand to release a cutting remark, but it wouldn't budge. So she settled for leveling a rather scary glare on her little sister. Adriano just smiled warmly, acting as though both his hands were free and not holding back his rabid girlfriend.

"Might I suggest we merely ignore Orla? If you forget she's around, she often shuts up or goes away…" He paused and glanced at the blue-violet eyes that now glared at him. "Or she'll hunt you down and do totally incriminating things to you when you least suspect it." Orla nodded sharply, since Adriano had learnt the hard way that ignoring Orla cost something.

"I might have a suggestion to your problems…" Heero finally spoke, turning his Prussian blue eyes to look at Orla momentarily as he drew his gun, looking at it carefully. Orla's eyes widened, especially when Wufei started staring down the keen edge of his katana with a maniacal grin. There was a muffled cry for help and Orla leapt away from her boyfriend to crouch behind Trowa and Quatre's shared seat, peering around it with a glare at Heero and Wufei. Adriano chuckled and rolled his shoulders casually.

"I might just take you up on your offer…"

"TRAITOR!" Orla leapt up and pointed accusingly at Adriano. "DAAAAAAAAD! Heero and Wufei and Adriano are ganging up on me! It's not fair!!"

Duo stared at Orla then looked at his friends. "I agree with them…." Duo said nervously.

"Oneil, hide me! She gonna kill me!" Isa said, trying to hide behind someone nearby. Orla's eyes widened and she snarled loudly.

"TRAITORS!!!!!!! You're all TRAITORS!!" She growled and leapt at Duo like a wild cat would it's pray. Many people believed Orla was mentally unstable, and situations like this reinforced it, but she was just…very misunderstood. "TRAITORS SHALL ALL DIIIIIE! SHINE!!" Despite the fact she wasn't trying to bite Duo's neck, as she went to grab a chunk of his shirt in her teeth she ended up biting hard into flesh and Duo yelped as Orla leapt away and leapt at Heero instead.

"Orla!" Adriano was on his feet, but couldn't reach Orla before she had reached Heero. The sound of gunfire rang in the house and then all that was heard was the scuffling off bodies and Heero tried to wrestle Orla to the ground and visa versa.

"Die Yuy!!" Once she was able to lay a few punches on the perfect soldier, she leapt at Quatre and Trowa, deciding to leave Wufei till last. By this time, Orla was all but yowling like an angry mountain lion. "Traitors! Traitorous snakes!" She leapt on Quatre, sending him flying and landing with a thud on his back with Orla on top of him. "Played with dolls! Ha! I'm more masculine than you are!" Before Orla could do anything to poor, helpless Quatre, two sets of strong hands pulled her back. She tried to fight against Trowa and Adriano, but it was no use. "Damn traitors!" She tried to kick the two young men, but failed. Instead, she all but screamed.

"Orla! Damn it!" Adriano grabbed both of Orla's arms and, quite deftly, kicked her feet from under her and pinned her on her stomach. "Stop this damn it!"

"Let me goooo!" She struggled to get from his grasp, but Adriano had practiced for a long time in ways to restrain Orla when she got out of hand.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl."

"NO!"

"Fine then…must I bring out my Star Trek teachings?" Adriano smirked.

"NO! Not the Vulcan neck-pinch!!"

"Will you be good?"

"YES! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Adriano got to his feet and pulled Orla with him, the girl snarling as she was drug back to the couch and shoved down onto it.

"My apologies everybody. Should she do such things again I shall surely put her out of our worry." Adriano bowed stiffly and then sat down, Orla huffing as she tried to stay away from everybody and finally she just got up and moved quickly to the farthest seat from the group, in the large bay window. There she pouted. The rest of the group was still getting over the shock of the suddenly crazed college student.


End file.
